1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing or a frame-like holding element, in particular for electronic or electrical components, having a frame that surrounds an opening, a holding fixture positioned in the front side of at least one profile in the longitudinal direction, and an inscribed strip, which is inserted into the holding fixture and supports a holding strip that has a viewing surface on the front side.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A known housing with an inscribed strip is taught by German Patent Reference DE 94 21 342 U1, which involves a switch cabinet. In it, lateral casing components are provided, the edges of which have segments that are angled in a Z-shape from front to back, into which a profile piece is inserted, the front side of which has a holding fixture in the form of a groove-shaped recess for the inscribed strip. The inscribed strip itself has a flat, transparent holding strip behind which an inscription support is situated. The inscribed strip is slid into the groove in the longitudinal direction from the end and two longitudinal edges are overlapped by opposing edge sections of the C-shaped groove. This design requires a corresponding cost expenditure for parts and assembly and is suitable for the requirements of switch cabinets whose casings are of sheet metal walls.
According to German Patent Reference DE 34 03 114 A1, inscribed strips are inserted into a sheet metal casing in a cabinet casing, as well. When the sheet metal is cut to size, tabs that are bent into a Z-shape form the recess for a U-shaped metallic profile piece that is open toward the front and that accommodates the inscribed strip.
Swiss Patent Reference CH 610 463 A5 discloses an interchangeable electronic subassembly with a front side provided with a profile piece with a recess for an inscription. Swiss Patent Reference CH 429 872 discloses situating a band-shaped support, which has various inscriptions, in movable fashion in a sliding guide, behind a housing opening.
German Patent Reference DE 1 749 079 U1 discloses a decorative strip for appliance housings, which is comprised of the composite of a plastic strip in which an inserted metal foil band is enclosed in transparent plastic.